


I'll Be Yours If You'll Be Mine

by alex_claire



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_claire/pseuds/alex_claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not true. It <em>can't</em> be true. It's definitely <em>not true</em>. Yet Liam and Louis still decide to make a promise to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Yours If You'll Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bandparents](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bandparents).



> Firstly, a massive thank you to everyone who has been commenting on my stories, I greatly appreciate it. Just a friendly reminder to please let me know how to improve my stories. Again, I had a slightly strange moment while writing this as I wrote the majority of this story about three days before the copious amounts of Liam and Louis moments that happened recently in Italy. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and/or events mentioned in this story.
> 
> Disclaimer Added 15.12.2013 at 9.42am: When I posted this I had stated that this story was my own idea. I must apologize profusely, as I have just recalled right this very minute that tumblr user bandparents actually mentioned the idea of the three boys calling Liam and Louis Mum and Dad behind their backs before me. The second half of the story is my own idea. Bandparents, I hope you can forgive me. As an apology, please accept this story as a gift. 
> 
> NB: In this story, Liam and Louis are both single. This story is set just after the Take Me Home tour.

“Hey, give that back! I had it first.”

“Yeah but I saw it first.”

“I said, give it back,” Niall exclaims, and sounding like he’s not wanting to give up on what he thinks is rightfully his anytime soon.

“Ah…no,” Zayn deadpans, staring straight ahead at the television screen, and fiddling with the buttons. 

“Zee, I’m not kidding, give me the controller!”

“No!”

“Oi! Cut it out! If you two twats break my shit you’re both buying me new stuff! Plus video games!” Louis yells from the kitchen, the sound bouncing off the white walls, and echoing around the corner. 

Liam hears both Zayn and Niall groan simultaneously. Liam sticks his head around the corner of the kitchen to look at them in the living room. Niall is scrambling to the other side of the couch where Zayn is sitting and trying to get the controller out of his hand. Zayn’s holding the controller over the left side of the couch, out of Niall’s reach, and grappling with him, their limbs flailing everywhere. Liam sort of sympathizes with Louis because the cord looks like it’s dangerously close to being pulled out of its socket. 

“Come on guys, you know what Lou’s like with his things. Zayn, give the controller back to Niall.”

Niall turns and looks to Liam, grinning madly.

“Thanks Li. You’re the best.”

Zayn grumbles and reluctantly hands over the controller. Liam hears Zayn muttering to himself and he thinks he catches something along the lines of ‘…bloody band parents…’ Liam’s not quite sure he heard correctly. 

“What was that Zayn?” he asks.

“Nothing Li,” Zayn says, raising his voice to a normal decibel. 

Liam shrugs and turns back around into the kitchen. He and Louis are preparing snacks for the five of them for their night of video games, movies and pizza in front of the television. It’s the only thing to do in the heat. Liam’s thinking they mustn’t be in England, because it never gets this hot, even in the middle of summer. Liam glances out of the kitchen window, double checking, just to make sure that they are, in fact, in England. Yep, all of their cars are still parked out on the street. The narrow street, with the rusty old-fashioned street lights, and the cloud cover, making everything seem gloomy and lifeless. All of the things that are seemingly indicative of living in the United Kingdom. It’s the humidity that’s making the heat unbearable, rather than the sun, because God forbid that England should have sunshine for more than four hours.

Liam’s at the sink chopping onions for Harry’s salsa because Harry insists on making his own for the tortilla chips. Why he can’t just make it at his own house and then bring it over whenever they hang out is beyond Liam. Especially considering how often they hang out together. As he tries his hardest to not to rub his eyes, Liam suspects that Harry must be spending a fortune on groceries. Not that he’s going to be running out of money anytime soon, seeing as he’s part of a hugely successful band. Louis’ next to him chopping up cheese because he had taken one look at Liam wielding his largest knife in his hand and protested loudly. 

“No way in hell mate. I’ll do it. Now, give me that knife before you hurt yourself.” 

Liam thought it was preposterous that Louis would be more capable of handling a sharp knife than him as he hands it over reluctantly. 

It turns out Louis wasn’t so bad. He wasn’t an expert, but he did better than Niall would have. Niall would be cutting every piece a different size and shape, and there would be cheese flying across the entire kitchen, painting it a garish yellow.

Louis is standing close to Liam as they work away at their assigned tasks. Liam looks over at Louis to see him standing with his eyes closed. He's quietly humming to himself as he has a quick rest. Louis doesn’t say anything but a smile appears on his serene face and he sighs.

“I can feel you staring at me Li,” Louis says.

Liam ducks his head back down to the onion in his hands.

“Sorry,” he apologizes. 

“It’s fine, Li,” Louis replies, “Just do your admiring from afar. You stink.” 

Louis wrinkles up his nose and his features tighten as if he’s just bitten into a lemon. Liam laughs at him. He’s been doing that more often lately. _Thanks to Louis_ , he tells himself. He can’t really believe how far he and Louis have come in just three years. From squabbling incessantly to wanting to hang out almost every night is a huge development for them, and Liam couldn’t be more grateful that they never gave up on each other, even during the early days of the band’s beginnings. They knew that they had to put their differences aside and get along in order to make the band work and push them forward, to become the huge success that they are today.

“Well, you did once say that I’m the smelliest person you know Lou,” Liam says, unable to help himself, and smiles at Louis. Louis freezes his movements and snaps his head towards him. 

“Yeah, I did,” Louis says a little distantly. 

As least it sounds like it to Liam. He’s probably just imagining things. Liam resumes cutting the onion in his hands and sniffs, unable to stop the tears from falling. Somehow, he’s not managing to avoid all of the sulphur being emitted from the offending onion. 

“Aw Li, don’t cry. Just because you stink, it’s nothing to cry over,” Louis says, grinning up at him.

“Shut up,” Liam replies, punching Louis’ arm. 

He smiles, even though Louis’ being an idiot. Louis returns the smile and goes to pass behind Liam to the fridge. He slides his right hand along the curve in Liam’s lower back and ruffles his short hair with his left as he goes by. Liam can feel his smile growing and his cheeks warming up after Louis’ passes him. Liam feels a presence to his left and looks up to see Harry standing in the front hallway stripping off his shirt. He's shaking his head at Liam and smiling smugly. Liam breaks their eye contact and goes back to getting everything sorted with Louis.

It takes them almost half an hour to get everything ready, thanks to Harry’s bloody salsa. He's insisting everyone try it, so of course Niall dives for it first, with him being the closet. They’re all sprawling out in Louis' living room, forming a sort of circle, around the coffee table between the couch and the television. Niall tastes the salsa and looks to Harry.

“It’s great mate. You should’ve been a chef or something. It’s too bad you’re good at singing,” he says, grinning at Harry with a mouthful of food.

“Eww,” Zayn cringes. 

“Butt kisser,” Louis adds.

“Hey!” Niall exclaims indignantly.

Harry laughs.

“It’s ok, mate. Thanks,” he says, clearly pleased with himself. 

“Come on Haz, Niall will eat anything you put in front of him,” Liam says. He looks to Louis and rolls his eyes. 

“Too right,” Louis adds, smiling back at him. 

“Eww,” Liam hears Niall mumble around the mass of food in his mouth. 

Harry shakes his head at Liam again, and Zayn just slumps further down into the couch, muttering to himself and Liam thinks he hears ‘…fucking idiots…’

That’s the second time Liam’s caught Zayn talking to himself. Liam frowns.

“You ok, Zayn?” he asks.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Zayn replies, his elbow on the side of the couch, and the pads of his fingers resting on his forehead.

“Let’s play,” Niall says from the floor next to Harry and reaches for the controllers. 

“Finally,” Louis states from next to Liam on the couch. 

Liam’s stuck in the middle of Louis and Zayn on the three seater couch, and is watching Niall and Harry roll on the floor, all tangled up together because Harry wants to play and Niall’s not having a bar of it. Liam, as well as Louis and Zayn, all sigh at the scuffle happening in front of them. 

“It’s like twiddle-dum and twiddle-dee,” Liam states, unable to look away from all the gangly limbs tangling up. 

“More like dumb and dumber,” Louis responds, turning to look at Liam, his eyes shining under the bright lights in the living room. 

“Will you two stop that?” Liam hears Niall asking from the vicinity of the floor. 

Liam looks around the room at the others. All three of them are staring at him and Louis. Harry’s grinning up at them from his position under Niall, Niall looks incredibly annoyed, and Zayn just seems to be smirking at Liam. Liam feels incredibly awkward for a split second as if he’s just been caught doing something he shouldn’t. He has no idea what Niall’s talking about or why they’re all looking at him and Louis like they’re from another planet. Liam chances a glance at Niall.

“What are you going on about Niall?” Liam asks, sort of afraid of the answer. 

Niall, Harry and Zayn all exchange glances with one another. They all seem to be having a silent conversation with their eyes. Liam feels left out. He can’t imagine how Louis feels.

Finally, Zayn puts his hand gently on Liam’s arm.

“It’s nothing mate, really. Niall’s just being Niall.”

Liam takes that sentence as it is, because the statement has some truth to it. No one really knows what goes on in Niall’s brain except him, and Niall’s brain to mouth filter can be off sometimes, like a faulty button on an appliance.

“Come on, let’s play,” Louis says, “It’ll be Liam and me against Zayn and Niall. That seems fair.”

“Alright Dad,” Liam definitely hears Harry mutter to Niall under his breath, both of whom have moved to sit between his and Zayn’s feet, their backs to their legs. Niall’s head falls to Harry’s shoulder, giggling into Harry’s neck, and tries to stifle the noise. Liam tries to ignore it, but he just can’t seem to shake this strange feeling he’s suddenly having at the outburst. He wonders why Harry is calling Louis dad, and why it's so funny. Something’s going on and he’s starting to be curious about the whole situation. 

“…Earth to Liam!” Louis yells, shaking his hand in front of his face. Liam turns to Louis.

“What?” 

“We’re losing you moron! Get your arse in the game Payno!” Louis’ yelling at him, the tip of his tongue sticking out between his teeth in concentration, as he moves his player on the screen. 

Oh, right. The game. Liam shakes his head as if that would rid the thoughts from his mind. He pulls himself together and joins in.

*

Two hours pass and all the snacks are gone. Granted Niall has eaten most of them but the others have managed to sneak their hands into the various bowls of crisps, cheese, and salsa, either when Niall wasn’t looking, or tearing up the simulated football field. The doorbell suddenly rings out loudly through Louis’ house, signalling that the pizza has just arrived. 

“I’ll get it!” Louis speaks up and rushes out of his seat. He grabs his wallet off the side cabinet and makes his way to the door quickly.

Liam sighs to himself, knowing that Louis will ask him to help with everything, so he stands up and walks to the kitchen.

“I’ll go help him since none of you guys are bothering to move,” he says as he shuffles his socked feet across the floorboards. 

“I swear, sometimes I can’t tell who’s the mum and who’s the dad,” Liam hears Niall say once Liam’s around the corner. Liam maybe out of sight, but he’s not out of hearing range.

“Louis’ definitely the mum,” Harry responds. 

Liam can hear the three of them laugh and he can only assume that they’re rolling around while they giggle themselves silly. Alright, something is definitely going on, and Liam is determined to find out what it is exactly. He promises himself to find out by the end of the night. 

Louis walks into the kitchen with the pizzas and sees Liam. Liam’s stomach clenches when he sees Louis' eyes light up immediately and a grin plastered on his face. Liam knows that Louis was expecting him to be in here, waiting to help him with the food. Liam feels a pulling sensation in his belly whenever Louis smiles at him. It’s been happening for a while now. It’s like there’s a hook somewhere around his navel, drawing him in closer. He has been extremely close to Louis these past few months while they’ve been on tour. They rely on each other so much whilst on the road; comforting each other when it’s just the five of them on a tour bus. There’s no one else to turn to. Liam is acutely aware that he goes to Louis with anything these days. Niall and Harry were always hanging out together, going golfing and such, and Zayn’s was constantly on the phone to Perrie because he missed her too much. Zayn had been mentioning to Liam during the last few months of tour that he was considering flying back to see her.

Liam and Louis sort out the pizza and drinks and carry everything into the living room, along with the plates and glasses.

“Gee, thanks for helping us guys,” Louis says sarcastically.

“Wouldn’t dream of it mate,” Niall responds. 

Niall looks up at them and pretty much starts drooling at the sight of the pizza and the aroma wafting towards his nostrils. Niall shifts the dishes off the coffee table and sits back on his haunches like a puppy awaiting its dinner. 

“Stay…Good Niall,” Louis mocks, his hand raised, and laughing at him. 

“Tosser,” Niall retorts.

“Wanker.”

“Twat,” Liam supplies to the war of words. Louis smiles at him and Liam feels the sensation in his belly.

“Knobhead,” Niall continues.

“Dickhead,” Louis responds.

“Ok! Have you two quite finished?” Liam says, proud of himself, and looks to Louis. 

Louis cackles at him. Liam feels rather chuffed at making Louis laugh. Not that it takes much to make him laugh. 

“Let’s watch the Avengers,” Zayn says from the couch. Liam and Louis say “Yes!” together, and Harry and Niall both groan. 

“Not again, guys! Come on, we’ve seen it a hundred times!” Harry exclaims. 

“Oh, I suppose you have a better suggestion young Harold?” Louis asks.

“As a matter of fact, I do. Let’s watch This Means War,” Harry says.

“No,” Zayn, Liam and Louis all groan simultaneously.

“Haz, that’s a romantic comedy movie. We can’t watch that. These three will murder us,” Niall explains.

“How about we meet in the middle yeah? What about Inception or something? Leo DiCaprio’s character is married, so it will suffice Harry for the romance. The action will be more than enough for Liam, Louis and Zayn,” Niall explains calmly. 

Harry groans that it doesn’t count, but the others manage to persuade him into watching it. Liam knows he’ll fall asleep within the first half hour anyway. Niall puts the movie on and they settle back into the same positions they were in when they were gaming. Louis, Liam and Zayn are on the couch, with Niall between Liam’s legs, and Harry between Zayn’s. The movie starts and silence settles over the room as they eat the pizzas. Harry and Zayn are sharing one, Liam and Louis sharing another, and Niall has one all to himself. 

After three slices Liam decides he needs a food break for a while. He’ll eat the other piece when he feels like it. Niall finishes his whole pizza within fifteen minutes. Liam has no idea where all the food goes. Niall is still quite slim even though he’s packed on a bit of muscle recently. The others are still making their way through their slices. Liam looks over to Louis sitting to his left.

Louis’ on his fourth slice, holding it in his left hand, and he’s nearing the end. He’s got sauce on his chin, and Liam has an urge to reach out and wipe it off for him. He manages to keep his hands to himself, but barely. Louis has his other hand draped along the back of the couch behind Liam. Liam kind of wants to reach up and hold his hand for some reason. He can't think of a single time in the past of when he’s wanted to constantly touch Louis. He guesses it’s a comfort thing. A reassurance that they’ve got each other’s backs no matter what happens to them. He reckons all of the touching is probably just a physical interpretation. 

Louis finishes his slice and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. He catches the sauce that was on his chin and Liam internally breathes a sigh of relief. He finds himself unable to look away from Louis’ face at the moment, at his mouth to be exact, and he’s not entirely sure why. Liam feels a harder than usual pull in his belly while he’s watching him. 

Louis suddenly turns his face towards him and Liam finds himself holding his breath. Louis smiles at him and Liam has to sit on his hands to stop himself from reaching out to touch Louis.

Liam feels eyes on him and he swivels his head back around to find Niall and Harry looking up at him, Niall with his brows furrowing, and Harry smiling wide with his dimples out in full force. Harry whispers something to Niall and he nods in agreement to whatever Harry’s telling him.

“Are you going to eat that Li?” Louis asks, grabbing Liam’s attention immediately, nodding his head towards the last slice in the box in front of them. 

“Nah, its fine. I’m full now,” Liam says. He reaches forward and places his last slice on Louis’ plate for him.

“It’s like watching Lady and The Tramp,” Harry says. 

Ok. Liam’s had enough. He needs to know what the hell is going on _now_. He grabs the remote, pauses the movie, ignoring Zayn’s ‘Hey!’ and sits up straight. He pushes on Niall’s arse to move him forward and turns to face Harry.

“Ok. Enough. Seriously, Harry, what’s going on? And I will not be ignored!”

“Nice Glenn Close mate,” Niall says to Liam. Liam’s instantly confused even more than before.

“What?” He asks Niall. Niall just shakes his head.

“Never mind,” Niall says.

“No, not never mind,” Liam insists, starting to feel anxious. 

“What’s with all the whispering behind me and Louis’ backs? Why did you refer to me as Dad and to Louis as mum, Harry? I want to know!” Liam yells, unable to stop himself. He thinks he’s acting just slightly below hysterical behaviour. _Get a grip on yourself Liam_.

Harry pales and looks to Niall for help. Niall, for once, doesn’t say anything. For the first time in his life, Liam presumes, he seems to be at a loss for words. This is a moment for the record books. Niall looks up at Zayn. Liam sees Niall’s eyes are looking at Zayn desperately, almost pleadingly. When does Niall ever need Zayn’s help when it comes to speaking? Liam is just so confused. Liam looks back to Louis. He seems to have a similar expression as Liam, it's just not as exaggerated. Liam suddenly realizes that Louis might have known the reason. Why didn’t he just ask Louis? Did Louis know all along? 

It’s Zayn that speaks first.

“Liam, mate, you know that we’re all here for each other right?...” Zayn says, sounding nervous.

Liam scrunches his brows together.

“Yeah, but what does that have to do with the whispering? Don’t think I haven’t noticed it’s when Louis and I aren’t around,” he says.

“Li,” Louis’ voice comes from his left hesitantly. Louis puts his hand on Liam’s thigh and continues. 

“Take a deep breath and let Zayn finish. By the way guys, I also noticed, and I’m curious as to why as well."

Louis’ words and gentle touch calm Liam down immediately and Liam sinks back onto the couch. He waits patiently for someone to speak.

Zayn tries again.

“We’re all here for each other, so that when something seems different or out of balance, we have someone to talk to. I’ve been noticing that during the tour, along with Niall and Harry by the way, that you’ve been going to Louis a lot more often, and the same goes for you, Lou. I guess this _thing_ that’s happening between you two is because you guys know each other so well now. We can see how much you guys care for each other. Now, please take my following words with the biggest grain of salt that you two can possibly manage. You guys have been hanging around each other so much that you’re picking up each other's behaviours, as well as those of people around you, particularly those of couples. Quite a bit, actually. So much in fact that you two act as if you’re married. That’s why Harry was calling you dad Liam, and saying that Louis' the mum. You act like an old married couple all the time with your bickering, banter and behaviour. We don’t mind it, of course. Quite the contrary, we like it. We like that you guys look after each other, as well as us so much. It’s like we’re a family. A real family.”

Liam says nothing. Louis says nothing. Silence falls upon the room. Liam blinks rapidly and shakes his head vehemently.

“What?!” 

It’s the first thing flying out of his mouth. He can’t believe what Zayn’s just said. It’s not true. It can’t be true, he tells himself repeatedly. It’s definitely not true. Liam looks over to Louis to see whether he’s reacting the same way he is. 

Louis is reacting the same way he is, just not as dramatically. He’s just sort of slumping back into the couch, shaking his head, with his eyes closed. He pinches the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

“Yeah, whatever, Zayn,” he says. He turns to Liam.

“Liam, don’t look so freaked out. It’s fine. We know what we mean to each other. It’s not this crap that they’re spouting. Well the whole family thing’s right, and us knowing each other better, but all the other stuff is just nonsense,” he says. 

Louis’ words are somehow not what Liam was expecting. He doesn’t know what he was expecting exactly, but it wasn’t what he had just said. He doesn’t know whether to feel relieved or suspicious. This is all too much for Liam on a Saturday night.

“Alright Lou,” Liam finally says, his voice wavering slightly.

“You shouldn’t think too hard about things Li,” Louis says, smiling at him. It’s nice to know that Louis’ still being Louis.

“You’ll hurt your head.”

Everyone cracks up at this, including Liam. Harry and Niall are rolling on the floor with tears in their eyes, and Zayn’s trying to stifle his guffaws with his hands. It’s just how their night started, merely hours ago, and Liam loves Louis for bringing it back. It’s familiar territory. Liam catches Louis’ eyes and they both grin instantly. 

Liam’s thoughts dissipate as he relaxes. This is what he likes about Louis so much. He knows that he can just be himself around him. Not just him, of course, the others as well, but in particular Louis, because he feels like they have a silent understanding between them. Louis is slowly opening himself up to Liam and letting him see the real Louis, and now Liam’s wanting to show Louis’ the real him. The one with all these thoughts. This is why he has been going to him lately. He feels as though he can go to Louis about anything and everything and Louis will listen, no questions asked, and with no judgement whatsoever. 

They finally all stop laughing and sit up to resume watching the movie. They watch the remaining thirty minutes in silence, with Zayn occasionally looking sideways to check on him. When the movie is finally finished and the credits are rolling, Niall and Harry stand up off the floor. 

"This was fun guys," Niall says as he stretches out his arms and cracks his back. He looks to Harry, and Harry nods at him. 

"Well, we better be going then. It's getting late," Harry says, yawning. 

"Yeah, it's past your bedtime, Haz," Liam retorts.

"Make sure you tuck him in tight, Ni," Louis adds.

Harry and Niall exchange glances. They stare at each other for a split second before they make their way to the front door. Zayn, Liam and Louis follow them to say their goodnights and goodbyes. Zayn's grabbing his bag and making sure he's got everything. Niall wraps an arm around Harry's neck just as he’s slipped his shirt back on, and walks them out the door. 

Liam hears Harry fake-choke and say "Ew, you stink, mate!" He punches Niall on his arm, but to no avail. Niall grips onto him tightly. Harry looks back over his shoulder at Liam in the doorway and grins at him madly. So, he _had_ heard that in the kitchen earlier, then. Liam just brushes it off and turns to Zayn. 

"You want to ride together mate?" Zayn asks him. 

Liam hesitates and lowers his voice before he speaks. 

"No, not yet. I want to talk to Louis for a minute. You go on ahead."

"Ok then." 

Zayn bites his lip before continuing. 

"You're ok, though right? You're not upset are you? You know that we're only teasing you and Lou when we say that stuff. We don't _really_ mean it."

"Yeah, it's fine," Liam says, finding himself trying to move the conversation along, so he can have a minute alone with Louis. 

His stomach's clenching again. Maybe he's got indigestion or something from eating too fast. He says goodbye to Zayn and makes his way back into the living room. Louis' picking up dirty dishes, empty cups and torn pizza boxes off the table, in an effort to try and clean up the absolute mess left by his band mates. Louis looks up to him as he walks back into the room. 

"Knew you would want to stay and help clean," he says. 

"Of course mate. Two hands are better than one."

"Well, technically, between us we have four hands."

"That's just sema-semi- something," Liam says, trying to form words with his mouth.

"Semantics," Louis supplies, smiling up at him. 

Liam reaches forward at the same time as Louis goes to pick up the same glass. Their fingers brush together, and Liam instantly feels something flicker beneath his skin, shooting through his hand at lightning speed. It feels like an electric shock. It disappears as fast as it appears, so Liam has no time to process it. Well, that's never happened before. Liam wishes his brain would catch up with what his body is trying to tell him. 

They clear the coffee table and take everything into the kitchen. Liam can't help but feel as if something's different. It's like the atmosphere's changing, as if a breeze is drifting through the house, and blanketing them within the space. The air's shifting somehow between when everyone had arrived at Louis' house, and now, with just the two of them. Liam's body is heating up, and he knows that it's not from the humidity. The air feels stifling in the house, and he feels himself fidgeting, unable to stay still. 

"Quit it, will you! Do you have ants in your pants or something Li?" 

Liam stops moving and looks to Louis. He seems to notice everything he does lately. Louis always knows when Liam's feeling down and in the mood for a talk. It happens when Liam's annoyed too and he is frustrating everyone around him. It seems to make Louis determined to see him laugh continuously. He persists until Liam's in stitches and rolling on the floor, gasping for air. Sometimes it's an advantage to have Louis so attuned to his moods. It helps to have Louis coming to him, knowing what to do before Liam even does it, or realizing it's something he needs. In a way, it's like it takes a bit of the weight off his shoulders, not having to worry about himself so much. 

"I'm fine Lou." 

Louis shrugs but doesn’t look convinced, and turns to the couch to wipe the crumbs off. Liam sees his eyes flicker up over the couch to the deck outside. Louis suddenly stands up ramrod straight and stares out the glass sliding door. 

"The pool."

"Huh?"

"The pool Li. I have a pool. Why didn't I think to get you guys to bring your swimmers? I'm an idiot. I was too excited about spending time with you guys, just hanging out, that I completely forgot I had a pool!" He rambles on excitedly.

"Ok..." Liam replies. He's not quite sure why Louis' so excited. It's just a pool.

Louis scrambles around the room picking up the last remnants of rubbish. He tosses everything into the bin and runs up the stairs to his bedroom down the hallway. He returns minutes later with swimming trunks for the both of them. 

"Come on, Li, let’s go swimming.” 

"Lou, it's getting late, you know..." Liam trails off. His stomach's back to clenching again, coiling up tight in his belly.

"No, it's not! Come on, it's only 10pm. It won't be any fun if I just go in."

Well, that settles that. Liam's going swimming with Louis at 10pm on a Saturday night. Could his night get any stranger.

"Ok."

Louis whoops and hands over the swimmers. Liam really needs to learn how to say no to him. They get changed in silence and walk out onto the deck. The deck is cool under their feet and the light being provided by the moon is illuminating the space with silvery light. The clouds are still covering the night sky, but they have somehow managed to leave enough room for the moon to shine through brightly enough that Louis doesn't turn the outside lights on. The outdoor area is simplistic, with wooden floorboards leading to the rectangular pool. There are white towels on a matching wooden cabinet to Liam's left, and a silver showerhead to his right.

"Come on, Li you're under the shower first."

"Alright."

Liam steps up to the shower tucked neatly in the right corner. He turns the tap and lets the cool water run down his back, as he runs his fingers through his hair and sighs loudly. He's feeling jittery and uneasy but he can't figure out why. He glances to his left and sees Louis staring at him with his mouth slightly agape. Liam feels a shiver run down his back at the look Louis’ giving him, so he breaks the silence.

"Hand me a towel, would you, Lou?" 

Louis does not move an inch, as he is seemingly rooted to the spot.

“Lou?”

Louis snaps his head up from Liam’s chest and looks him in the eye.

“What?”

“Can you hand me a towel please?”

Louis scampers over to the cabinet and pulls out a towel. He turns abruptly and throws it at Liam’s face. 

“That’s not nice, Lou."

“Yeah, well, deal with it,” Louis replies.

They switch places and Liam dries himself off. As he wraps the towel around his shoulders, he glances up at Louis under the shower, and instantly stops moving. 

Louis’ letting the water run down his back and hit him between his shoulder blades. His head is dipped and he looks deep in thought, contemplating, almost sad even. Liam wishes he could wipe that look off his face and never see it again. It’s hurting Liam to look at him. Louis suddenly turns and bares his chest to the wall, the water splaying over his chest tattoo, and tips his head, arching his back and completely baring his neck. With his body in this position and with the moonlight illuminating the deck, Liam comes to the conclusion that Louis is rather, well, _beautiful_. There’s no other way to describe what Liam is witnessing. The line of Louis’ slender neck down to his delicate collarbones, the smooth planes of his back leading to the dip down further, and making way to the obscene curve of his bum.

Liam just stares. He can’t pull himself away from the stunning image being presented to him. Liam recognizes the recurring sensation in his belly, and he might have an inclination as to why now. It always happens when he looks at Louis, and only Louis. All of the smiles and jokes, the pushing and the shoving; occurring between them over the last nine months. It washes over Liam like a tidal wave, drenching his body from his head right down to his toes.

Liam feels like he is the one rooted to the spot now, and unable to move his limbs. Well this is not ideal. Liam needs to move immediately otherwise Louis will suspect something is wrong. Liam finally manages to regain the movement in his arms and legs and he starts walking over to the pool's edge with the lights underneath the water brightly beaming up at him. He sits down on the side to wait for Louis. 

Louis comes over and jumps into the pool right in front of Liam, breaking the water's flat surface, and completely drenching him. He splutters for a brief moment before retaliating when Louis resurfaces. He kicks his legs furiously from his position on the side of the pool and Louis has to wipe his eyes in order to see. While Louis is preoccupied, Liam slides himself into the pool, placing his hands on the wall to lower his body in. 

They have a few half-arsed attempts at splash fights, and they race a couple of times before their bodies start to tire. Liam decides he should try and get out in order to go home soon. He starts to move towards the side of the pool, but Louis moves forward and grabs his arm to stop him. Liam looks to Louis to see that he's chewing on his bottom lip and staring at his mouth. His voice comes out lower than normal when he speaks.

"Please stay Li. It's getting late so you might as well just sleep over. You can sleep in the guest bedroom, ok?"

Liam swallows the lump rising in his throat.

"Ok."

The atmosphere's calming down. It's still warm outside and Louis and Liam just sort of circle around each other just a couple of metres apart. Liam suspects he ought to not get too close to Louis. His stomach is clenching continuously now and it's intensifying by the minute. Liam has his knees slightly bent to keep his upper body underneath the water. He's running his hands sideways just below the surface, fascinated, and just watching the water react to his slow movements. Louis' doing the same thing merely a metre away from him and he's staring at his own hand. 

"This was fun, Lou," Liam says quietly. Louis looks up at him and smiles. 

"I had a good time," Liam finishes. 

"I'm glad Li," Louis replies. 

Louis' hair is slicked back, giving him a greaser-style look, and his features are softened. His lips are wet and red from the water and the blue of his eyes is intense in the subdued light. He dips his chin slightly, breaking the water’s surface, and he’s staring at Liam. Liam's looking at Louis' lips and he can't tear his eyes away from them, the hook in the back of his navel tugging incessantly, as he continues to stare.

Liam can't ignore it anymore. It's just too hard. 

His feet move of their own accord, slowly pulling his body through the water and causing ripples to appear on the surface, as Louis' comes forward to meet him. They're right in front of each other, barely moving and not saying a word, and Liam can feel himself edging dangerously close to the precipice. 

Louis comes close and presses their foreheads together, their lips merely inches apart. Liam can hear Louis breathing heavily, and can see his adam's apple rising and falling in his throat. Liam's breath quickens and he swallows hard at the close proximity. Liam decides in that moment that he wants to fall. He wants to fall with Louis and see what happens.

"Lou..." he whispers, his voice barely audible. 

"Yeah?" Louis responds just as shakily.

"I...I..." Liam doesn't have the words. He cannot think of a single thing to say to him. So he shows Louis what he's trying to say.

He tips his head forward slightly and closes the gap between them, pressing his lips to Louis'. Liam feels flickers of tiny sparks skittering along his skin where he's touching him, and they're shooting off throughout his body, igniting in the deep recesses of his tummy. So this is what it feels like to fall. It’s like his whole body is being switched into overdrive and on to high alert. 

Liam wonders for a moment if he's done something wrong because Louis doesn't respond straight away. It's only seconds before Liam feels pressure on his lips of a kiss being reciprocated. Liam sighs into Louis’ mouth, raising his hands up to cup his shoulders as Louis’ come to rest on Liam’s hips, his fingers curling and holding him still. Liam brushes his lips over Louis’, relishing in the feeling of finally getting to touch him in such an intimate way. 

They press their lips together harder as they continue kissing. Louis tastes like the pizza they ate, but Liam suspects that he tastes the same. Either way, he doesn’t care. All that matters is that he is kissing Louis and that Louis is kissing him back. 

Liam wants to taste him so he parts his lips slightly and brings his tongue forward, swiping over Louis’ bottom lip, asking for entrance. Louis grants it and they both open up, melding their lips together, and tentatively sliding their tongues together lightly. 

Liam now understands that the overwhelming sensations he’s been feeling around Louis, and what the others had said about them, are linked somehow, culminating in these kisses they’re now exchanging. They eventually pull apart and Liam whines softly, not wanting to break the contact. He wraps his arms around Louis’ shoulders and Louis curls his arms around his waist. 

"Wow," Louis sighs.

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly," Liam responds.

“Well, I definitely did not expect that at all,” Louis whispers. Liam pales slightly at his choice of words.

“Did you not like it?”

“Yes! I did like it. I liked it very much. I was just curious as to where it came from.” 

Liam is sort of caught at a loss for words again. Louis senses his nervousness and moves forward, touching their foreheads together again. 

“It’s only me, Li. It’s just us here. It’s ok to want the things you want. What is it that you want, Li?”

“You,” Liam whispers. “Just you.”

“Good. So we’re in agreement then? I’ll be yours if you’ll be mine?” 

Liam needs a moment to breath. Did Louis just say what he thought he said?

“Hang on, you want me?”

“Of course I do, dummy. Why else would I kiss you back?” 

“Honestly, I don’t know,” Liam answers truthfully.

“You idiot,” Louis says, smiling fondly.

“Yeah, I am,” Liam responds and shakes his head against Louis’. He is _such_ an idiot.

“…but you’re my idiot. Now, shut up and kiss me idiot,” Louis says and grins at Liam. Liam doesn’t need to be told twice.

Liam leans back in to kiss him again. They come together, their mouths moulding, to explore and discover each other in this new light. The irony of testing the waters while they're in a pool is not lost on Liam. Liam feels Louis bring his tongue forward to lick over the swell of his bottom lip, and tug slightly, bringing a whimper out of him. Liam eagerly slides his tongue out to join Louis', to connect them completely together. Louis' mouth is warm, and Liam's sliding his tongue against Louis' in slow, wet slides, wanting to draw this out for as long as possible. 

Louis' hands skim up his back and wrap around his neck, holding onto him tightly, his fingertips digging into his damp skin. He presses the pads of his fingers down hard into Louis’ hips, pulls Louis in close to his body, and plasters himself against him. Liam can feel Louis hardening against his hip and he is aware of his own erection pressing into Louis thigh. 

Louis takes his mouth off of Liam and drags his lips over the stubble on his jaw, trailing his lips up, and nips on a patch of skin just below his ear, earning him a groan. Liam slides his hands around Louis' waist and holds onto his arse, drawing him in tightly, and leaving no space between them. He ducks his head and licks a stripe up Louis' neck, sucking hard on his skin just under his jaw. Louis tips his head back to give him better access and sighs.

"Oh shit, Li."

Liam can feel his hardened length is now lined up with Louis', both their dicks trapped in their shorts and rubbing against each other. Liam wants more, wants to feel Louis against him, so he grinds his hips forward, bringing them together. The friction provides some much needed relief to them as they move against each other. Louis’ arching his back, his hands gripping his shoulders and letting Liam move them how he wants. Liam thrusts forward to increase the pressure and bites down on Louis bared throat. 

" _Fuck_ ," Liam hears Louis gasp. 

Liam increases his pace and moves his hips faster, pressing them together harder, building up a frantic pace. The friction is intense as he uses his hands on Louis' arse to grind himself against him. Louis brings his legs up to wrap around his waist and hooks them behind his back, completely attaching himself to him. Louis wraps his hands around Liam's neck and tangles his fingers in the strands of hair to drag him in and kiss him hard. He pulls off and attaches his lips to Liam's neck, ghosting his lips over his skin, down to his shoulder where he bites down, causing him to gasp.

"Fuck, Lou."

Liam brings his tongue out to run along the shell of Louis' left ear and tugs at his earlobe, causing Louis to moan loudly.

" _Christ_ , Li."

Louis moves his head back so he can look at Liam, his blue eyes piercing in the light, and bites his lip. Liam slows them down, just grinding his hips forward in short steady thrusts, as they brush their lips together lightly. He can see that Louis wants to ask for something. Liam reassures him by sweeping his left thumb over his cheek softly.

"It's ok, Lou. What is it that you want?"

"You, Li. I want you. I-I want more Li. I want to feel all of you," Louis whispers. 

Liam's eyes darken instantly and he feels himself twitch in his shorts as he stares up at Louis in his arms. 

"Are you sure, Lou?"

" _Yes_ ," Louis says firmly, and presses his lips hard against his. 

"Only if you want to..." Liam trails off. 

"Of course Li. I always want you.”

Louis smiles at him softly. He peppers kisses along Liam's jaw, his hands clinging onto his shoulder blades, and tucking his face into his neck. 

"Come on, then," Liam says as he walks over to the pool's edge with Louis completely wrapped around him tightly. Louis raises his head off his shoulder when he's nearing the end.

"Hang on a minute Li. I want to try something first," he says, his eyes sparkling. 

"Ok," Liam replies, not really knowing what Louis' going to do. 

Louis leans back with his legs still wrapped around his waist and spreads his arms out as he floats on his back. Liam just stares down at him.

"You look good like that," Liam states. 

Liam holds Louis' hips tightly and pulls Louis' hips up towards his body, pressing their crotches together hard. The pressure between them is _intense_. Louis' back arches with his arms trailing through the water, and causing small ripples to appear around him. 

"Oh _God_ , Li," Louis gasps, finally moving his arms and raising back up to Liam. Louis grins at him.

"Always wanted to try that."

Liam smiles up at him fondly.

"You dork."

"Uh huh. And you wouldn't want me any other way," Louis grins smugly. Liam catches Louis' gaze.

"No, I wouldn't."

They both know that the statement carries more weight than just an agreement. Liam leans in and kisses Louis lightly. He carries them up the steps and around to the shower, and places Louis down on the ground slowly. 

"Do you, um, have, you know, anything?" Liam's unable to stop his voice from shaking. Louis smiles up at him, the laughter evident in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'll just get it. Don't move."

"Not in a million years."

"Now who's the dork?"

Liam just shakes his head at himself and smacks Louis on his arse as he walks away. He's got a great arse, and Liam can safely think that to himself now, he's allowed. Louis goes to the cabinet with the towels, rummaging around at the back, and comes back with lube and a condom.

"Why on earth were those in there?" Liam can't stop the question from escaping.

"Always wanted to have sex out here. I'm glad it's with you Li," Louis explains.

Liam blushes and ducks his head.

"Stop that. I can’t stand you being bashful. It makes me want to punch you," Louis says. 

"Sorry,” Liam apologizes, and can feel himself turning crimson.

Louis places the stuff on the small shelf to their right and turns to face him. He reaches up, takes his face in both his hands, and kisses him on his lips softly. Liam whines, pulls Louis to him, and wraps his arms around his shoulders. He runs his hands down Louis’ back, coming to rest in the dip just above his bum. He hears Louis sigh and mirror his actions. Louis traces his lips over the vein in Liam's neck and sucks at his skin, causing it to raise and redden instantly.

"Bloody vampire, you are," Liam mumbles.

"Can you really blame me?"

Liam tucks his head into the crook of Louis' neck.

"No. Not really."

"Come on then, let’s get these off." 

Liam can feel Louis' fingers at his hips, tugging incessantly at the waistband of his trunks. 

"Only if you do too."

"Of course, dummy. How else are you going to fuck me?"

Liam's entire body shivers at Louis' words.

"Alright."

They tug at each other's shorts until they're standing in front of each other completely naked. Liam rests his hands on Louis' hips and Louis can't tear his eyes away from Liam's dick, making him feel a tad awkward.

"What?" Liam's curiosity gets the better of him.

"Nothing, Li, just _wow_ ," Louis says kind of awed.

"It's nothing you haven't seen before Lou."

"Yeah, but not like this."

Liam gets Louis' attention by running his forefinger up the curve of Louis' dick. Louis gasps in surprise and smacks his hand down on Liam's shoulder.

"Give a guy a warning, Payne."

"Never," Liam grins.

He leans in and captures Louis' lips. He keeps trailing the back of his finger lightly along Louis' cock, just teasing him. Louis' mouth is hot and he's whimpering into his mouth. Liam ghosts his thumb over the tip and swipes at the pre-cum that's gathering. Louis gasps, pulls his mouth of Liam's, and stares down at what he's doing between their bodies.

"Shit, Li," he pants. 

Liam wraps his hand around Louis' length and glides his hand down the shaft. Louis' still whimpering and clutching at Liam's bicep to steady himself. Liam strokes him leisurely, taking his time to see what strokes Louis responds to. He wants to explore every inch of Louis' body like an uncharted map. To discover what touches will make Louis sigh, moan and shiver under his hands. He craves to know all of Louis in this completely new and different way. 

Louis' breath quickens with Liam's ministrations and their kisses deepen with each passing moment. Louis draws back from Liam's lips and buries his head in Liam's neck, panting, and mouthing at the wet skin. Liam quickens his pace and strokes faster, occasionally rubbing the pad of his thumb across the tip. He's wanting to bring Louis to the brink, so he brings his left hand down to stroke his balls lightly and Louis gasps.

" _Christ_."

Louis' digging his nails into his arm, and he's going to have bruises, but he doesn't care because it's _Louis_ for God's sake. With that in mind Liam speeds his hand up, and continues to trail his fingers over Louis' balls. He traces his tongue over Louis' jaw line and up to his ear, biting down on his lobe again. He knew how much Louis liked it when he did that earlier. He feels Louis tense up under him instantly.

"Oh, fuck _yess_ ," Louis pants, just before biting down hard on the top of Liam’s shoulder as he comes.

Liam's breath hitches at the idea of having Louis mark him and absolutely cover him in love bites. He feels wetness between his fingers and looks down between their bodies. Louis' cum is sliding down his length and coating his fingers, making them both sticky, and Liam suddenly wonders what Louis tastes like. 

He captures Louis' eyes, and whilst maintaining eye contact, he slowly brings his fingers up and darts his tongue out to taste him. Louis tastes slightly bitter, yet a little sweet and he doesn’t mind it. He slides his fingers into his mouth, hollows his cheeks and sucks, swallowing all of Louis down his throat. Louis' just staring back at him with his mouth agape.

"Fuck, Li. That's hot," Louis groans at the obscene display.

"Yeah, and you taste good," Liam hums.

"Shit," Louis says. 

Louis reaches his hands forward to wrap around Liam's dick, and it's Liam's turn to gasp at the sudden contact.

"Bloody hell, Lou."

"Now we're even," Louis states, grinning widely. 

He moves his hand up Liam's dick, increasing the pressure and stroking firmly. He brushes his thumb over the tip, copying Liam’s actions from before, while he moves his hand. Louis' hand is hot, and _fuck_ , it feels good having Louis touch him like this. Liam slides his right hand over Louis' shoulder, tracing his fingers over his collarbone, and brings it to rest at the back of Louis' neck. He cards his fingers into the damps strands and holds on while Louis' gets him off.

He dips his head and kisses him, bucking his hips into his hand, and Louis tsks and pulls off of Liam’s mouth.

"Uh, huh, Li. Let me do it," he explains.

Louis continues his movements, sliding his hand up and down Liam's hard length rapidly, and increases his pace. He runs his left finger down the crease between his leg and thigh, comes to a stop at his balls, and rubs small circles over the skin with his thumb. Liam can feel his stomach muscles clenching in time to Louis' hand and he knows he's close. 

"Louis, I'm not going to last much longer..." He warns.

Louis immediately removes his hand and Liam whines loudly.

" _Nooo_. What'd you do that for?!" 

"I don't want you to come like this Li," Louis explains. He brings his mouth to Liam's ear and growls lowly.

"I want you to come in me," His breath hitches on his statement, his excitement obvious.

"I want to feel you filling me up," Louis finishes.

"Oh, fuck, _Louis_ ," Liam moans. 

He needs to be inside Louis _now_. Liam snatches the lube and slicks his fingers up. Louis faces the wall and places his hands above his head to brace himself. Liam grips his left hip with his hand as he brings his fingers forward. He rubs his forefinger over Louis' entrance, just teasing the rim, and Louis whimpers lowly. Liam slowly enters his finger in and slides up to his first knuckle. Louis is warm around his finger as he pushes himself further in, and feels Louis tighten and relax fairly quickly. He starts moving his finger inside him in slow, slick movements, and Louis keens at the motions. 

"Oh, God,” Louis moans. Liam takes Louis’ reaction as a good sign and thrusts into Louis faster, wanting to feel every inch of him. 

" _Shit_ ,” Louis gasps. Liam can see the muscles in his toned back tensing. 

He's fully on display for him, and Liam revels at the sight in front of him. Liam lines up his second finger and pushes in. Louis whimpers, and Liam immediately stops to let him get used to the feeling, until Louis finally speaks.

"Move Li."

Liam moves his fingers in, sliding them into Louis' heat together, and quickens his pace. Liam brings his mouth forward and kisses the top of Louis' shoulder as he fucks his fingers in, his hot breath collecting on Louis’ damp skin.

"You feel good Lou," he whispers, lightly flicking his tongue over Louis' shoulder. 

"It'll feel even better when you're in me, Li.” 

Liam groans and buries his face into the side of Louis' neck.

"Are you sure, Lou?"

"I've never been so sure of anything in my entire life Li. Now _fuck me_ ," Louis pants.

Liam slowly removes his fingers. He opens the packet with his teeth, rolls the condom on, and slicks himself up. He runs his left hand down the side of Louis' body and Louis shivers under his touch. He rests his left hand on Louis' hip and slides his dick over the swell of Louis' arse, simply admiring the hot visual. He rubs himself between Louis' cheeks and his tip snags Louis' entrance.

"Li, I swear to God, if you don't fuck me in the next three seconds I'm gonna do something very unpleasant."

"I don't know, Lou. Seems to me you're not really in a position to be threatening me," Liam smirks. 

He's running the head of his dick repeatedly over Louis' entrance, teasing him mercilessly. He finally starts slowly pushing himself into Louis' heat, sliding in smooth glides, and feels himself bottom out. Liam wraps his arms around Louis and kisses his neck while he gives Louis time to get used to the feeling. Louis finally whispers to him.

"Please move, Li."

Liam pulls back and slowly slides forward into Louis, as he really doesn't want to hurt him. He continues at a slow pace for a couple of minutes before Louis seems to be whining in pleasure. 

"Faster," he whimpers.

Liam gradually increases his pace and thrusts into Louis' faster as he feels Louis tighten around him. 

" _Christ_ ," he gasps. 

He snaps his hips forward in short, sharp movements. His left hand is gripping Louis' hip, and he knows he's leaving indentations in his skin. Somehow, he doesn't think Louis minds in the slightest. Louis' hands are still on the wall in front of him and he’s panting heavily. There are beads of sweat littering the tops of his shoulders, but they fade away, as they evaporate just as quickly as they appear. Liam dips his head down and sucks at Louis' skin, immediately licking over the love bite blossoming. He moves his head forward and mouths at the skin just under Louis' left ear.

"Fuck, you feel good Lou," he pants.

Louis moans and brings his right hand back to hold onto Liam's hip, his fingers gripping him tightly. He tips his head back onto Liam's shoulder, his lips parted and his eyes closed. 

"Shit, Li. Don't stop," he whimpers.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Liam replies.

Liam's in heaven. He can't believe how this night has turned out. From hanging out with his band mates, his best friends, to fucking this beautiful boy in front of him whom he adores. 

Liam tugs at the damp strands of Louis' hair as he continues to thrust into him. He kisses along the top of Louis back, bites down on the spot between his neck and shoulder, and Louis gasps.

"Fuck, Li. I'm not going to last much longer."

"Can I turn you around Lou? I want to see you when you come," Liam explains.

"Of course," Louis replies.

Liam pulls out of Louis and Louis' winces.

"Sorry," Liam says.

"S'alright," Louis replies, "Can I take this off? I want to feel all of you," Louis says, nodding towards him.

"If you want."

Louis takes the condom off and tosses it to the side. Liam makes a mental note to pick it up later. Liam puts his hands around Louis' waist and picks him up in his arms. Louis wraps his legs around him and lowers himself down onto his dick, slowing sliding down inch by inch, and enveloping him. Liam puts Louis between himself and the wall and starts thrusting into Louis again. Louis moans and brings his face forward to kiss Liam hard. Liam's got his left hand on the wall and his right underneath Louis thigh to hold him in place. Louis tucks his arms underneath his and pulls him in close, making Liam grind his hips into him, splaying his hands across his back. 

"Oh, Li..."Liam hears coming from somewhere near his shoulder. 

Louis brushes his lips over Liam's neck, darting his tongue out to lick just underneath his ear, as Liam pushes into him. Liam knows he won't last much longer with Louis lips hovering over his skin and Louis tightening around him. He keeps up his fast pace, and he can feel the familiar heat unfurling low in his belly. 

"Shit, Lou, I'm gonna...," Liam warns.

"Come on, Li. Come for me," Louis says, ghosting his lips over the shell of his ear. 

Liam's abdominals clench as the ripples of pleasure start, making their way throughout his entire body, starting from his head and travelling down to his toes. Liam leans forward and nips at Louis’ collar bones as he continues thrusting into him as he rides out his orgasm. 

"Your turn, Lou. Come for me babe," Liam says as he softly bites at Louis’ bared throat. Louis gasps as he comes.

"Oh, _fuck_ , Li," he moans as he clings to Liam's shoulders, his whole body shuddering underneath him, as Liam grinds his hips to draw out Louis' orgasm for as long as he can manage. 

Liam eventually stops his movements and holds onto Louis, the sated feeling settling throughout his entire body. He draws Louis away from the wall and wraps his arms around him, turning them away from the shower. Louis doesn't move and stays with his head in Liam's neck, still clinging onto him, with his limbs wrapped around his waist and shoulders. 

"Hey," Liam says, guiding Louis face out of his neck, and cupping his chin.

He kisses Louis as he pulls out of him, praying that the kiss will make up for the discomfort, and hears Louis whimper into his mouth at his actions. He slowly releases Louis' arms from him and lowers him down to the ground. 

"Come on, we might as well get cleaned up while we're here," Louis says, smiling at him.

"Ok."

Louis goes and retrieves two more towels from the cabinet. Liam feels weird due to the strange deja vu of the moment.

Louis grabs Liam's hand and drags him back to the shower and turns the taps on. Louis runs his hands through his hair and picks up the soap. He washes Liam's body for him, taking extra time on his arms, kneading the muscles to relax him. Liam feels himself instantly melt under Louis' soft touch. When Louis' finished, Liam leans over and kisses him softly in thanks, and holds out his hand.

"My turn," he says.

Louis hands over the soap and turns around. Liam washes his back and over his arse, and Liam is fascinated by Louis' body and how it moves underneath him. He makes a silent vow to acquaint himself with every inch of Louis' body.

"You're so beautiful, Lou," he says in awe as he washes the dip in his back.

"So are you," Louis replies.

Louis turns around and snakes his arms around Liam's waist, and Liam returns the favour by sliding his arms around Louis hips. He rests his hands in the dip and he can feel Louis tracing patterns into his lower back in the same place. 

"So, what now, Lou?" 

"What do you mean?" 

Liam bites his lip as he ponders how to phrase the jumble of words floating around in his brain.

"What are we exactly?" Liam asks hesitantly.

"The offer still stands, Li," Louis says, "I'll be yours, if you'll be mine. Do you want to be mine?"

"Of course Lou," Liam replies as he brushes his lips over Louis' left temple. Liam looks down at Louis to see him holding up his closed fist.

“All yours?” Louis asks tentatively. 

"All yours," Liam whispers back firmly as he wraps his hand around Louis' fist.

Louis pulls away slightly and smiles up at him. He plasters a grin on his face and continues.

"I guess the guys were right all along then,” he says.

"Huh?"

"We do act like a couple."

"Yeah, well, who cares Lou really? We know what we mean to each other."

"Yeah yeah. You're such a sap."

"I am, but you like it," Liam replies, smiling wide.

"I do. Oh, and one more thing before we go to bed Li."

"What?"

"If you ever call me honey, you're a dead man Payne."

Liam just laughs.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know your thoughts about the overall general progression of the plot line, and provide me with tips on how to improve, so I can learn how to brainstorm the outline of my stories better. Comments and helpful criticism are more than welcome. 
> 
> NB: It has come to my attention that I have not seen any pool sex stories. If any of you have come across said stories and are holding them hostage, please send them my way. I would very much appreciate it.
> 
> Note: The Glenn Close reference that Niall makes is from the movie _Fatal Attraction._
> 
>  
> 
> A very Merry Christmas and Happy New Years to all,
> 
> Alex


End file.
